<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help Mom out by AzureDarknessYugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402337">Help Mom out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi'>AzureDarknessYugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Beach Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richter travels to the beach with this mom Claire and she needs "help" getting some sunscreen on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help Mom out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A black-haired young man comes out the passenger side of a car and raises his hand over his eyes as the sun is shining brightly. “Are you sure you want to go to the beach dressed like that mom?” the young man asked his mother who leaves the car. She’s wearing a white bikini (which complements her black hair) that shows off a lot of skin and curvy figure, white high-heeled sandals and on her right wrist is a golden watch.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be fine Richter,” Claire said then spun around. “How do I look?” she asked with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her son blushes and looks away, “You look, great mom,” Richter said scratching his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling, Claire walks towards and hooks her arm around Richter's arm then leads him to the beach. “Thank you, honey. So do you handsome,” she said with a smile and her son blushed again. She likes teasing him as Richter’s reaction is so cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their stay at the beach is hectic for Richter. He lost how many guys hit on his mom. Some thought they were a couple. Richter was about to correct them and say they are mother and son but was surprised when Claire rolled with it. “It’s to get them to leave us alone,” Claire whispered to Richter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s one instance where a guy just won’t take no for an answer so Claire pulls up her son’s white T-shirt, showing off his muscular chest. This was enough to intimidate the guy and leave. Not wanting to mess with someone who can knock him out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that moment, Richter took off his shirt so he can use his large muscles to scare off any guy who wants to take his mom out on a date. Though that came with a drawback which is getting the attention of other women. Something Claire did not like so she had them move to a different location so they could get some privacy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while since a few people followed them but thankfully they lost them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally, just you and me,” Claire smiles and sits down in the red towel Richter set down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Richter said and lays on his back and rests his hands behind his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t relax just yet,” Claire said and pulls out a bottle of sunscreen. “We forgot to put this on,” she then puts the bottle on Richter’s chest, “Lady’s first!” Claire smiles, lays on her chest and ties her long black hair into a ponytail. Giving her son a full view of her back and ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say,” Richter said, getting up. He opens the bottle then pours the lotions on his hands. Once he lathers them all over his hands, he starts rubbing the sunscreen on his mother’s back. Earning a moan from her because he’s giving her a massage because work tires her out. Richter’s hands are getting close to Claire’s ass then gives her a look.    </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gives him a wink and a nod. Smiling, Richter pours more sunscreen on his hands then starts to rub his mother’s plump ass. Claire moans and closes her eyes but shoots open when Richter pulls on something, “Was wearing a thong necessary?” Richter smiles, still pulling on the thong. Claire keeps moaning because her thong is digging into her pussy. She can feel her juices dripping out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t blame mommy wanting to be sexy,” Claire said smiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say, mom,” Richter said then lets go of Claire’s thong then resumes putting sunscreen on his mother. Once he’s done with her arms and legs he says to her, “Turn over mom. I need to do your chest,”      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please do my handsome boy,” Claire said and rolled to her back. Richter bites his lips seeing his mom’s huge tits sway from left to right. Once he gets the last of the sunscreen on his hands Richter starts to rub her boobs. His hands easily go under Claire’s white bra. He can feel how hard his nipples are. Claire can’t help but moan a bit louder and rub her legs together. “I love your touch!” Claire moaned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richter chuckles, “Are you sure you got the right bra size? It looks small,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh trust me, the size is right,” Claire moans. She closes her eyes and she arches her back because her son touching her boobs so wonderfully is making her cum. “It’s my turn to put sunscreen on you,” Claire said panting. She gets up then makes her way behind Richter and gets another bottle of sunscreen from the bag. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lathers it on her hands then rubs Richter’s back. Giving him the same treatment he did to her earlier. Richter moans lower her head and shuts his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, Claire is unhooking her bra and taking it off then gets more sunscreen on her hands. She gets in closer so her boobs his back. “I’m so glad you decided to workout~ It’s paying off~” Claire whispered into her son’s ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands go from his pecs down to his six-pack abs then a bit lower until her hands go under Richter’s swim trunks, then grips his large cock and strokes it with both hands. Smiling, Richter turns his head so he can look at his mother’s face. She feels his gaze and looks back. With their faces close, they didn’t hesitate to lock lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly becomes heated. As their tongues fight for dominance, Claire’s strokes her son’s cock faster. She can feel it twitching and precum leaking out of the tip. They shifted positions so they can still kiss and touch each other. Richter hooks his arms around to rub her large breast and finger her pussy with two fingers. Claire is still giving her son a handjob but this time with two hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, mom,” Richter said in between kisses. His fingers are getting deep as they can. “My fingers can move so smoothly,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because I’m a naughty mom who is getting turned on by her son~,” Claire said with a moan because the palm of Richter’s hand is rubbing against her clit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s get more naughty,” Richter said and gets the both of them into a 69 position. Claire wastes no time in sucking off her son’s cock. Her head bobs fast because she loves how good he tastes. Also, it’s long enough to go down her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So much better than his shithead of a father!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claire said in her mind.     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Richter moves his mother’s thong to the side and buries his face into Claire’s pussy. Getting his tongue deep inside and moving it around. This makes Claire moans which sends pleasant vibrations through his cock. Richter likes that so he keeps eating out his mom’s pussy while fingering her ass. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This makes Claire buck her hips unconsciously. She takes Claire’s cock out of mouth and strokes it, “You’re going to make me cum!” Claire said lustfully then resumes sucking Richter’s dick more hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richter is going to cum soon too but he holds the urge because he wants his mom to go first. Which thanks to his skilled tongue and fingers, Claire cums hard and Richter laps up her juices. Claire gets her tasty treat in the form of her son’s thick cum. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“So delicious!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Claire said in her mind as she gulps down his seed.      </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Getting off her son, Claire lays on her back, “Shove that thick cock into momma!” Claire said with lust and holds up her legs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Richter said. He puts his hands over his mom’s and thrusts his manhood deep inside Claire’s pussy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re reaching to my womb!” Claire moans and tilts her head back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still tight as always mom!” Richter moans and pumps his hips roughly because that’s the way Claire likes it. His dick gets harder by seeing her boobs bounce up and down. Getting a bit curious moves his hips at different speeds or angles so his mom’s boobs go in a circular motion. It took a while to find out but Claire is not complaining because she’s getting fucked good by her stud of a son. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting a little thirsty,” Richter said and leans in to suck on Claire’s nipples. Who is still lactating so can quench her son’s thirst. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Drink up my son!” Claire moans. “I have a lot of milk for you!” Her arms automatically wrapped around his head. Running her fingers through his long black hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Drinking his mother’s milk seems to energize Richter because his hips are moving faster and faster with no signs of slowing down. Resulting in Claire’s mind becoming mush. She even is starting to drool a little. Something only her sexy son can make her do. Already she came about three times in a row. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richter sucks on both of his mom’s nipples. Only stopping when filling his mother’s pussy brim with his cum. She loves how he fills her up but she wants more and her son is willing to give her more. So he gets her in a standing doggy style position. He holds Claire’s arms back as he fucks her from behind.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck mom!” Richter moans. His eyes locked on to his mother’s ass because it’s jiggling every time his abs hit it, “I can't get enough of your pussy!” he said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can't get enough of your cock!” Claire moans which gets louder when her son cums inside of her again. Her pussy can’t hold some much cum and it starts to leak out. Noticing his mother is worn out, holds her close. Richter is in a bit of a bind as he’s still up for more but notices Claire’s phone got a text and Ricter smiles, “It’s a good thing I have sisters.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you to rwbyknight for proofreading this story. Also, do you want to see a sequel with the sisters?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>